


In This City

by stover



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, coffeeshop, mentor/mentee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: Today is “day-off.”On “day-off,” Shizuo-sempai frequently travels to mid-town and partakes in the eating and drinking of sweets. This I gathered from observations of Shizuo-sempai’s daily rituals. In total, one-hundred and ninety-two hours of such “day-off” rituals were observed.





	In This City

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as an RP sample for “Valhalla!” (a DURARARA!! and BACCANO! crossover role-play at Forum Motion), In This City is a close-lens focus on the early relationship between Vorona and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Today is “day-off.”

On “day-off,” Shizuo-sempai frequently travels to mid-town and partakes in the eating and drinking of sweets. This I gathered from observations of Shizuo-sempai’s daily rituals. In total, one-hundred and ninety-two hours of such “day-off” rituals were observed.

Purpose of observing Shizuo-sempai’s daily rituals is to identify for direct correlation “day-off” rituals have on the monstrosity of Heiwajima Shizuo. Several times I have observed a decreasing of strength and alertness in Shizuo-sempai on days following “day-off.”

Recent data reports that “day-off” consists of the consumption of sweets, having conversation with the Black Motorbike, and the occasional making contact with “Kasuka” using a personal cellphone. No business cellphone is present. This choice, to me, is strange. Many people want Shizuo-sempai incapacitated or dead. One such person is the undesirable man, Orihara Izaya. Thus, cross-use of personal cellphone as business cellphone is a poor demonstration of judgment.

I must now redirect to analysis of “day-off” situation…

Initial hypotheses, which are two, are failures. However, recollection of failures are essential. Collected data may prove valuable in further studies.

First hypothesis: the consumption of sweets destroys nutritional balance of Shizuo-sempai, thus resulting in loss of monstrosity. Lack of nutritional benefits, elevation of mood, and frequency of afternoon-naps following visitation to cafes all noted. However, online evidence is present to demonstrate Shizuo-sempai’s continued volatile strength against the undesirable man, even after consumption of sweets. Hypothesis failed.

Second hypothesis: having conversation with the Black Motorbike disrupts pattern of violence. Again, online evidence present to negate theory. Additionally, no plotting of secret attacks overheard. Conversation is restricted to nonsensical chatter surmising useless philosophies or the discussion of domesticated cats. Hypothesis failed.

It has been determined that the figure “Kasuka” requires no investigation. Level of suspicion for “Kasuka” declared non-existent. Also, abundant media presence invalidates potential for “Kasuka” to impede in Shizuo-sempai’s monstrosity. Evidence proves “Kasuka” as possessing little unoccupied time.

My failures prompt further research and study. Priority: High.

Currently, I am placed in a seat outside the cafe. Initiation of contact with target required, as such action is necessary to ascertain importance of further study. Much valuable time has been used. Was everything for naught? I must affirm.

“…Vorona?”

Contact made, though initiation was by target. No matter. “Shizuo-sempai. Good afternoon.”

Target sits at my table. Proximity between target and observant: 60 centimeters. Most disagreeable. However, I must persevere. Situation made unpreventable given the current size of the table.

“What brings you here?”

Response is well-prepared, as such inquiry has been long anticipated. “I am initiating my set of day-off rituals, starting with the eating and drinking at this cafe.”

“Oh, that's great. It’s good to relax. You always work hard.”

“Many thanks.”

“So, have you been here before?”

“Negative. This experience is a first.” Spoken words are true to some sense, though if otherwise it would not make even the slightest of difference. I come routinely to observe only, no partaking in any activities that occur here. Hence, spoken words are truth.

“Ah, really? That's a surprise. Most people in the area come here a lot.”

Big news. Information received. Processing suspended until end of current excursion. However, a little analysis bears no ill will... I search perimeter and identify persons of interest to observe in and nearby cafe. In streets, city contains many people. None garner interest; all people here are crawling insects. 

However, even insects harbor secrets.

“It is to my understanding, then, that this cafe is an important center of communication, correct? Please affirm.”

“Well… I guess you could say that. People meet here all the time.”

“Understood.” A central hub… Focus for observing current location requires altering. Location may prove useful in obtaining intel regarding the city's monstrosities.

“I usually come here to relax. It's busy in the morning, but less crowded at this time of day.”

Note: set observation for morning. Request Slon to observe cafe while I maintain observation of Shizuo-sempai.

“I go to the park afterwards, or sometimes I take a walk around the city. But I always end up running into that damn flea when I walk around the city. Even after I tell that bastard never to come back…”

The “flea” spoken of is the undesirable man. No need to affirm.

After speaking of the undesirable man, Shizuo-sempai partakes in the smoking of a cigarette. 

Oftentimes, such activity is done by many people to relieve feelings of frustration and anger. Such is nonsense, as smoking increases heart rate. Effect of high concentrations of nicotine is damaging: numbing of senses, though brief, decreases margin for error. Hence, such activity becomes contradiction if taken place on “day-off.” 

Shizuo-sempai’s “day-off” is for relaxation. Smoking is indication of troubled mind. Troubled mind is no relaxation. The smoking should not be on “day-off.” 

I must alter the course of this conversation. No freedom from frustration, bad for mentality. Stress is torture, can destroy. Shizuo-sempai must not be destroyed from trivial matters. Can only be destroyed by my hand, when circumstance permits.

I produce menu before Shizuo-sempai. “I request for recommendations, if you please.”

“Yeah, sure. Do you have anything in mind you’d like to try?”

Many sweets appear on menu, but no attraction. I search only for items that provide the relaxation Shizuo-sempai seeks. On duty, Tom-san and I have made attendance to many locales that provide same sweets as items listed now. Unfortunately, effect on Shizuo-sempai is null. Very rare it is when Shizuo-sempai is in state of relaxation for elongated time period. I seek the secret of this calm in what this cafe has to offer.

I declare to Shizuo-sempai; “I challenge myself with the decision Shizuo-sempai makes. I trust in sempai's judgment.”

Shizuo-sempai smiles. Warm kindness fills my attention. Negative. Distractions are unacceptable. I decline warm kindness.

“Alright, then. Here, let's start off with coffee first. You like yours black, right?”

“I affirm.”

Somewhere, an insect buzzes. 

“Oya~ Shizu-chan. Fancy meeting you here.”

Shizuo-sempai stills. Change in composure too fast to record observation.

Shizuo-sempai smiles. Strange look on hardened face.

“Sorry, Vorona. I’m gonna have to call in a rain check.”

Rain check noted. Scheduled for next “day off.” Must affirm.

Shizuo-sempai stands.

I amend: must affirm later.

“Hmm, Shizu-chan, are you feeling well? You look constipa—”

First strike: sidewalk explodes. Crowds disperse. Screams commence.

“How rude, Shizu-chan! Then again… you probably didn’t know. Manners are for people.”

Battle commences. Much shouting from Shizuo-sempai. The undesirable man has an undesirable laugh.

“IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!”

Metal groans. A stop sign. If thrown, more damages, more fines.

Pity, pity.

“Catch me if you can~”

Shizuo-sempai throws sign. Velocity: 90 kilometers per hour. Angle of trajectory: 32 degrees south. Too low. Sign destroys pavement and small black car parked curbside.

Bellowing roar: common signaling of a chase. Shizuo-sempai runs; the undesirable man flees.

“Day off” is failure. Much unrest in this city.

Pity, pity.


End file.
